Si je t'avais pas
by EmiHotaru
Summary: One Shot. YAOI.POV de Duo. Notre Américain vit un bien curieux réveil et se remet en question


Titre: Si je t'avais pas

Auteur: Emi

Genre: yaoi, POV, song fic.

Disclaimer: je sais que, vedant de boi, vous vous attendez à un disclaiber complètebent débile, mais là, j'ai trop la crève pour me creuser la tête à en trouver un...

_Quatre : Tiens, Emi, voilà tes gouttes pour ton nez et ton sirop pour la toux.

_Emi : Barci bon Quatroudet d'abour à boi...

_Duo : *se retenant difficilement de rire* Emi, tu parles trop du nez, c'est mortel !

_Emi : *jetant un regard noir à Duo de sous sa couette* Duo, si je survis, je te jure que tu vas bourir...

_Duo : *tapotant doucement la tête d'Emi* Mais tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu le sais que je suis ton mamour préféré !

_Emi : Je te hais... *se redresse en un effort surhumain et étrangle Duo* Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que ces charbant jeudes hobes, et surtout ce crétidus congéditalis de b'appartiedent pas.

_Duo : *s'étouffant lamentablement* Arrrhhh. Ex...act... Je arrrrgght... n'appar... tiens ... qu'à... Argglllll... Hee... chan... Arrggght. et Wu...ffyyyyaaaaarrggggllllll.!!!!!

Notes: vous trouverez en italique les paroles de la chanson "Si je t'avais pas" de JJ Goldman. Petite précision : elle non plus, elle ne m'appartient pas ! ^___^

KADO pour Erynna , coupine de moaaaaaaa! ^____^

C'est ma première song fic... Soyez indulgents...

****

Si je t'avais pas...

__

Je jouerais du même harmonica

Je verrai le même arbre là-bas

Serais-je heureux sans toi ? Pourquoi pas ?

Rien que d'y penser ça me glace à chaque fois

J'ouvre les yeux sur une immensité noire.

Je sais... Je sens qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. D'habitude, quand je me réveille, c'est en sursaut, parce que :

1:Tu m'as hurlé dans les oreilles de me lever dans les cinq minutes qui suivent.

2:Tu m'as secoué comme un prunier.

3: Je me suis cassé la gueule de mon lit.

Il arrive parfois que ce ne soit qu'une seule de ces solutions... Mais généralement, ce sont les trois en même temps, et le temps que je réagisse pour t'envoyer mon poing dans la gueule, tu es déjà parti.

En fait, je suis sûr que tu me fais subir à l'avance tout ce que je vais te faire dans la journée. Mais faut dire que je le cherche un peu... Heyyyy ! C'est pas ma faute à moi, si j'aime bien t'emmerder ! C'est pas que j'adore que tu me poursuives parce que tu veux m'assommer avec le premier truc qui te tombe sous la main, mais tu pars toujours au quart de tour quand je te balance une vanne ! Et j'adore quand tu te mets en colère !

Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais dans ces moments là, ton teint doré s'empourpre légèrement, ton regard prend un air si farouche qu'il pourrait me tuer dans l'instant, et le duvet à la naissance de ta nuque, juste sous ta petite queue de cheval, se hérisse légèrement. 

Tu es si séduisant quand tu fais ça ! 

Et puis, tu es le seul à réagir aussi ouvertement, et ça, ça me plaît !

Les autres ? Bah... Ca dépend des fois. Quatre, il se marre bien quand je sors une connerie, mais jamais il se mettra en colère contre moi! Il m'aime trop pour ça! Et puis, du moment que je ne m'approche pas de Trowa, y a pas de danger! Mais jamais je ferais ça! J'ai pas vraiment envie de m'attirer les foudres d'un Quatre jaloux! C'est un vrai psychopathe quand il s'y met!!

Trowa? Alors lui, il se fout royalement de tout ce que je peux sortir. Il se contente généralement de me regarder sans rien dire, et quand je dis un truc qui lui plaît pas, il sort de la pièce et basta, on en entend plus parler. Mais si j'ai le malheur de me moquer un tant soit peu de Quatre en sa présence, là, c'est un aller simple pour l'hôsto le plus proche, et je raconte pas l'état de mes os... Alors bon, généralement, j'évite de le faire...

Quant à Heero, bah... Lui, je sais pas trop. Il me traite de "baka" et me lance des "Omae O Korosu" à tout bout de champs, mais je pense que si je m'acharnais vraiment sur lui 24H/24, ça changerai pas grand chose... Lui, du moment qu'il a son petit ordinateur chéri en face de lui, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

C'est pour ça que j'aime bien t'emmerder, Wuffy! 

Tiens, justement, en parlant de ces surnoms débiles que je te donne, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je ne veuille pas t'appeler par ton vrai prénom, non! C'est parce que, si je fais pas ça dès le matin, et que tu me réponds pas tout de suite "m'appelle pas comme ça!!", ça me manque trop! C'est pour me mettre de bonne humeur que je fais ça! 

Et en partie pour chasser ces cauchemars qui m'assaillent dès la nuit tombée...

Enfin bon bref, tout ça pour dire que le fait que je me réveille de moi-même, sans ton "'aide indispensable et salvatrice", c'est quand même très bizarre... 

Mais que ce passe t'il? 

Rien que d'imaginer que tu ne sois pas là, que tu ne me réveilles pas... Que tu m'oublies... Je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine. 

Bien sûr, il nous est arrivé d'être séparé. Les missions, tout ça... Et puis, il y a eu cet événement dont j'ai encore du mal à parler... Mais tu a toujours été là. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir ta dose quotidienne de poursuite après "cet imbécile à la natte" alias moi, Duo Maxwell.

Il est vrai qu'il y a eu ce creux entre nous, quand il y a eu cette trêve il y a deux ans. Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain sans crier gare, et aucun de nous ne t'a revu avant la fin de la trêve, six mois plus tard. Tu nous as dit que tu étais parti faire une sorte de pèlerinage, pour rendre hommage à ton clan décimé. Mais nous n'en savons pas plus. 

Ce creux nous a séparé plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. 

Mais en même temps, il nous a rapproché, sans que nous nous en rendions vraiment compte.

En un sens, je n'ai pas changé, mais les responsabilités qui m'incombent à présent, je pense que, parfois, tu n'arrives pas à les comprendre... Parce que c'est moi, parce que c'est toi... Parce que même si nous sommes toujours tous les cinq ensemble, et que tout semble normal extérieurement, il se peut que nous ne soyons plus tout à fait les même. Et que, d'un certain point de vue, ce soit ça qui nous ai rapproché...

Je ferme les yeux. J'aimerais savoir, et en même temps, je veux ignorer ce noir devant moi. Parce que je sais qu'il annonce un changement, et j'ai encore trop la tête dans le cul pour me souvenir si ce changement est bénéfique ou non... 

__

Si je t'avais pas

Si je t'avais pas

Que serais-je, où ça ?

Ma maison c'est là

Exactement dans tes bras

Je perçois cette chose posée sur mon flan. C'est doux et chaud... Et je n'ose bouger, de peur de la faire s'envoler. Parce qu'il y a bien quelque chose posé sur moi, ça, j'en suis sûr!! Je suis peut être pas bien réveillé, mais il a des sensations qui ne trompent pas! Non seulement c'est posé sur moi, mais en plus, je crois que je suis aussi un petit peu dessus, moi aussi... Ma jambe, mon bras et ma tête, entre autres... et un peu de mon torse... 

Shiiiiiit! Mais c'est quoi qui est dans mon lit? 

Wufyyyyyy!!! Vient me réveiller, et viiite! Je crois que je suis encore en train de rêver... 

Huuuum... Après réflexion, c'est très agréable, tout ça... c'est doux, c'est chaud, et ça respire lentement. Ca respire lentement...

Ca respire...

Intense travail de mes petite neurones qui n'aiment pas être sollicitées dès le matin... Si ça respire, c'est forcément parce que c'est vivant... Si c'est vivant, c'est forcément quelqu'un... Si c'est quelqu'un... Qui c'eeeeest???

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. La masse noire et soyeuse est toujours là. Oooooooh mon Dieu... Ayez pitié de votre humble serviteur... C'est toi...

Toi...

Toi dont les yeux m'envoûtent à chaque fois que je te regarde, toi dont je n'arrive pas à imaginer l'absence. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait mal quand tu es parti. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir le coeur déchiré en deux, l'impression qu'on me retirait mon foyer, mon abri. 

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, me souvenant de la veille de ton départ. 

Je me baladais sur la plage, alors que la nuit tombait. Je m'amusais à lancer des galets, essayant de battre mon record au ricochet. Je suis vachement fort, au ricochet! Une fois, j'ai réussi à aller jusqu'à quinze rebonds! 

Libre à vous de me croire ou non...

Et là, j'ai été battu... Parce que tu en as fait seize en un seul essai. 

Quand je me suis retourné, tu me regardais intensément, lançant un autre galet en l'air et le rattrapant d'une main experte. Les mèches noires de tes cheveux détachés se confondaient avec l'encre de ton regard. Et tu portais une tunique toute blanche rehaussée de broderies dorées. J'en m'en souviens, parce que je t'ai dis que tu étais très beau, ainsi. Je me rappelle aussi que tu as eu un faible sourire, et j'ai vu tes joues se colorer légèrement, malgré le soir qui tombait.

Alors, tu t'es approché de moi, as semblé hésiter un moment, puis, tu m'as embrassé. 

Sur le coup, j'en suis resté sur le cul! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était tes mains qui étaient si légèrement posées sur mes joues, que c'était tes lèvres qui effleuraient les miennes en un chaste baiser.

Et avant que j'ai pu refermer mes bras autour de ta taille pour te serrer un peu plus contre moi, tu t'es reculé, as murmuré un vague "à bientôt" et as remonté la dune en courant.

Je suis resté sans bouger au bord de la plage, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que mon pantalon était trempé grâce à la marée montante. Alors, je suis rentré. 

Et Quatre m'a apprit que tu étais parti.

Sans vraiment comprendre, je me suis retrouvé dans ma chambre, assis contre la fenêtre.

Et là, j'ai pleuré.

__

J'aurais des enfants, mais pas ceux là

Moitié moi, mais pas moitié toi

Mon esprit vagabonde vers le petit être qui dort dans la chambre voisine de la mienne. Cette petite vie que j'ai ramené à la base il y maintenant un peu plus d'un an, et dont je ne peux plus me passer.

Mon fils...

Ton départ a brisé quelque chose en moi. Je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs des jours qui ont suivis. Quatre sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose dans ma tête. Mais il n'a jamais cherché à savoir quoi, et je lui en suis très reconnaissant.

La première chose dont je me souviens clairement depuis le départ de mon si beau dragon aux cheveux de jais, ce sont les larmes de Hilde. 

Ces larmes qu'elle verse alors qu'elle m'apprend qu'elle est enceinte. Enceinte de moi. 

Cette petite vie qui dors au fond d'elle, elle a peur de la mettre au monde. Elle a peur du monde dans lequel elle va le laisser grandir, dans ce monde qui est la seule réalité que nous connaissons. 

Je me suis souvenu, alors, de ce soir, quelques jours après ton départ. Ce soir ou j'avais craqué entre ses bras, ce soir où le seul réconfort qu'elle à su m'offrir fut la douceur de son corps. 

Je ne l'aimais pas. Je le lui avait dis. Elle avait compris. 

Mais elle n'avait pas pu se faire à l'idée d'avorter. Et mon fils était né.

Il a ses magnifiques cheveux noirs. Et il a mes yeux.

Hilde était trop jeune pour avoir un enfant. Son corps ne l'a pas supporté. Sa mort m'a été très difficile à surmonter. Et le fait que tu sois rentré depuis quelques mois n'a pas atténué ma douleur. Pas tout de suite.

Après tout, Hilde était ma meilleure amie.

Je me souviens de vos visage quand je suis revenu avec ce petit paquet entre mes bras. Quatre s'est très vite remis de sa surprise de me voir père à seize ans. Il a fondu immédiatement devant le bébé gesticulant aux grand éclats de rires. J'ai eu droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art de la part de Heero et Trowa, mais rien d'important.

Tu m'as fait la gueule pendant un mois.

Oh et puis merde! Après tout, c'est ta faute si je me suis jeté dans les bras de Hilde! C'est pas moi qui suis parti sans crier gare juste après m'avoir embrassé!

Et puis, finalement, tu t'y es fait. Comme les autres. Comme moi.

Jamais nous n'avons reparlé du baiser que nous avions échangé sur la plage.

Mais je sais que, pas plus que moi, tu ne l'as oublié. 

__

J'embrasserai, "comme ça", un peu distrait

Pas une fois, pas une, nous ne l'avons fait 

Des fois, je me demande si je suis vraiment et pleinement réveillé, comme en ce moment même. Pourtant, je sens ce lit sous moi. Je sens ces draps sur ma peau nue.

...

Pourquoi je suis nu si tu es dans mon lit? 

Je tends mon doigt et effleure ce qui, logiquement, devrait être ton torse.

OH MON DIEU!!! Tu es tout nu, toi aussi!!!! 

Pour moi, y a pas de blem, depuis le temps que je fantasme sur toi, ça me dérange absolument pas que tu sois dans mon lit... Et que tu sois nu encore moins. Mais est-ce que toi tu étais consentant??? Est-ce que tu n'étais pas bourré? Drogué? Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre???

Réfléchis, Duo, qu'est ce que tu as fait hier soir avec lui???

Petit flash back... Nous sommes rentrés sain et sauf à la base. Jusque là, tout va bien... J'avais juste eu une grosse bosse sur la tête, et c'est toi qui m'as soigné. Quatre s'est occupé de mon fils. Il s'adorent tous les deux. Je suis sûr qu'il ferait un meilleur père que moi, même si lui le dément constamment. Et il dit souvent tristement qu'il n'aura jamais l'occasion de le vérifier, pour ajouter tout de suite après qu'il est très bien avec Trowa et qu'il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

Parfois, je l'envie.

Dooooonc, reprenons. Trowa et Quatre s'occupaient de mon fils, et Heero tapait son rapport dans sa chambre.

Restait toi.

Toi qui étais dans ma chambre et qui me soignais.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant bien, je trouve que tu as mis vachement longtemps à soigner le bel œuf qui ornait ma tête. Comme si tu prenais tout son temps.

Et alors que je sens ton corps nu se serrer inconsciemment contre le mien, tout me reviens en mémoire.

Cette bosse sur ma tête qui m'a obligé à défaire ma natte pour que tu puisses mieux me soigner. Tes mains dans mes cheveux alors que tu cherchais une autre blessure inexistante. Ton visage si près du mien, alors que tu m'examinais.

Et ton regard quand tu m'as dis que tu m'avais trouvé si beau, moi aussi, ce soir là sur la plage. Que mes yeux étaient de la couleur du ciel, derrière moi, et que c'était ça qui t'avait incité à m'embrasser. Ca, et autre chose, peut-être...

Tu m'as raconté, aussi, combien nous quitter, combien me quitter, avait été difficile pour toi. Mais il avait fallu que tu le fasses, pour rayer les fantômes passés de ta mémoire. Pour pouvoir enfin vivre dans le présent, pouvoir te projeter enfin dans l'avenir.

Un avenir que tu as dis ne pas pouvoir concevoir sans moi.

Savoir que j'étais père t'avais choqué au début. Pour toi, il était inconcevable que je puisse élever un enfant dans le monde ou nous vivons. Trop de haine, trop de tristesse. Trop de morts...

Et pourtant... Tu l'as regardé grandir, comme nous tous. Tu l'as aidé. C'est vers moi que mon fils a fait ses premiers pas, mais c'est à toi qu'il dit son premier mot, il y a seulement trois jours. 

Nous étions tous dans le salon de nos appartements privés, à la base, et tu étais assis dans ton fauteuil préféré, lisant je ne sais quel roman sur l'honneur que tu adores. Il s'est approché de toi, sur ses petites jambes mal assurées, a posé ses petites mains bien a plat sur tes genoux, et il t'a regardé intensément pendant quelques minutes. Tu as finis par lever les yeux et lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Alors, il a le levé son tout petit doigt vers toi, et s'est exclamé: "Wufei!"

Tu as fermé ton livre, l'as pris sur tes genoux, et l'as serré contre toi. Un immense sourire illuminait tes trais.

Tu étais très beau.

Et hier soir, alors que tu m'avouais tout ça, je me suis dis que, finalement, notre histoire pourrait peut-être commencer. Et alors que je te repoussais sur le lit tout en t'embrassant, j'ai cru comprendre que tu partageais mon avis.

__

Si je t'avais pas

Si c'était pas toi

Que serais-je, où ça ?

Mon pays, c'est toi

Précisément entre tes bras

Toutes ces choses que nous nous sommes dites sans un mot, tous ses souvenirs que nous avons partagés sans se voir... C'est si étrange, ce qui se passe entre nous. Hier matin encore, quand tu es venu me virer du lit, si on m'avait dis que, le soir même, tu te perdrais entre mes bras, j'aurais flanqué une méga baffe au premier venu.

Et pourtant...

A présent, j'ose ouvrir les yeux sur ton visage fin et racé. Tu t'es réveillé, as tourné la tête vers moi, et ton sourire m'éblouit toujours autant. Ton corps nu contre le mien, si doux, si magnifique de perfection, est comme un baume qui panserait toutes mes blessures. Je sais de source sûre que, si je t'avais pas, j'en mourrais.

Je sens ta main qui remonte le long de mon dos, me faisant frémir. Je la sens se perdre dans mes cheveux dénoués.

Alors, je me penche sur ton si beau visage, écartant au passage quelques mèches d'encre de tes yeux aussi noirs, et je t'embrasse. Mon corps se coule contre le tien, s'imbriquant dans tes formes comme s'il avait été fait pour ça, et le monde autour de nous devient désir et plaisir. 

__

Bouge pas

C'est ma place à moi

Mon abri, mon toit

J'habite tes bras

Là où me caressent tes doigts

Je l'ai enfin trouvé, mon véritable foyer. J'aurais passé du temps à le chercher. Mais finalement, il est toujours là où on s'y attend le moins...

__

~OWARI~


End file.
